


Hunt Down the Nightmares

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wheelchair cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: Gehrman's nightmares seem to become worse as the night drags on.  All the Hunter can do is offer him a bit of comfort.





	Hunt Down the Nightmares

The sky within the Hunter’s Dream had gained an eerie red tint with the rising of the blood moon. Damien gazed upwards, feeling a chill run along his spine. It almost felt like Yharnam’s curse was invading the only safe place he knew. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to focus on the Plain Doll converting his echoes in an attempt to ease the tension.

“Good Hunter…your presence somehow soothes…” the Doll murmured as she stood. “I can sense the ancient echoes coursing through your veins…” Damien rose an eyebrow, thoughtfully moving his fingers in the Doll’s lingering hold. He wasn’t quite sure what she meant, but it was oddly comforting. He quickly dismissed the thought and gave her a small bow before making his way up the Workshop steps.

Damien stepped up to the workbench, placing down his Hunter’s Axe. He dug around in his pouch for some blood gems, feeling his weapon was long overdue for new ones, when a sound hit his ears. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was unmistakable. Someone within the Dream was sobbing.

The young hunter cautiously drew closer to the source of the cries. It was coming from the back garden, near the Messenger Stump. Gehrman was sitting in one of the usual spots, deep within sleep. Damien crept up to the old man, tilting his head and sitting down in front of him. The weeping had quieted down, only to almost immediately start up again as Gehrman started muttering in his sleep.

“Oh Laurence…Master Willem…somebody help me…unshackle me, please, anybody…” he whimpered. Damien stared at him, a lump starting to form in his throat. He had listened to Gehrman rambling about this Laurence character before, but he had never sounded this desperate. He leaned forward a bit and placed a hand over Gehrman’s. “I’ve had enough of this dream…the night blocks all sight…oh, somebody, please…” he continued before devolving into choked sobs.

Damien couldn’t listen anymore. The old hunter sounded completely miserable. He jumped to his feet and shook his arm. “Gehrman! Please wake up!” he shouted. The only response he received was more desperate cries, tears running down Gehrman’s wrinkled cheeks. Damien roughly grabbed his shoulders and leaned forward. “Wake up! Snap out of it! GEHRMAN!” he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gehrman shot awake with a gasp. His eyes were locked with Damien’s, whose harsh gaze softened as soon as he came to. The hands on his shoulders slipped away, but he swiftly grabbed the hunter’s wrist. He held Damien’s hand against his forehead, sniffling and trying to catch his breath. “Oh, good hunter…oh, Damien, what is it?” he asked.

Damien held still before licking his lips and tugging at his collar with his free hand. “You…you were having a nightmare…” he explained, voice barely above a whisper. He retracted his arm as Gehrman loosened his grip, holding his hand over his chest. “I could hear you from the Workshop.” The old hunter averted his gaze and gave a low hum.

“Oh, don’t you worry about me, boy. I can handle a bad dream here and there.” he assured, chuckling in spite of himself. He glanced up at Damien, only to be met with an unconvinced glare. Gehrman sighed and rubbed his forehead. Damien didn’t seem interested in budging anytime soon. “Well…there is something you can do for me…” he said, rubbing a fist across his eyes. “Please, come a bit closer.”

Damien stepped forward, a bit curious. The Doll had described his presence as soothing, perhaps that could help somehow? Indeed, Gehrman appeared to relax as he closed in, leaning back a little. Yet the hunter wasn’t satisfied, remembering how stressed he had been mere moments ago. Without thinking, Damien moved into the old hunter’s lap, shifting a bit to find a comfortable position. Gehrman flinched and squirmed in response.

“What is the meaning of-“ he froze when Damien suddenly wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. Gehrman tried to speak, but finding words at that moment was impossible. He could feel Damien’s warm breath gradually seeping into his clothes. The sensation combined with a strange calming presence that surrounded him melted away the tension. A hint of a smile crept onto his face as he returned the embrace.

A warm, fuzzy feeling balled up in Damien’s stomach. It had been so long since he’d shared a hug with someone. He wouldn’t dare admit it to Gehrman, but this was probably the most content he’d been this entire night. The young hunter snuggled in a bit more with a quiet sigh, humming as Gehrman placed a hand on the back of his head. They stayed like that for a good while before Gehrman finally pulled his arms away. Damien slid off of his lap and stood up straight, looking satisfied.

Gehrman leaned down to grab his cane, pulling his hat down in an attempt to hide his smile. “Heh. That certainly wasn’t what I expected from you, my keen hunter,” he said. He shook his head and turned his gaze to the sky. “I suppose it’s time you returned to the Hunt, wouldn’t you say?” Damien responded with a nod before going down on one knee and bowing his head, one hand on his chest and the other arm outstretched to the side. A gesture of deep respect.

Damien held the bow for a few moments before standing once more. “Take care, Gehrman.” he whispered as he began walking back to the Workshop. Gherman watched him depart, frowning and leaning back in his wheelchair. The dawn was still a fair distance away, but it was drawing close. He placed a hand on his own shoulder, feeling the warmth fade away. It wouldn’t be long before he had to free Damien from the dream. It would not be easy, but he would not let this vigorous young soul suffer as he had.

Gehrman’s sobs still rung within Damien’s ears. He bit his lip as he kneaded a blood gem into the axe. How long had he been sitting here in the Dream, weeping and begging for someone out there to release him? He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was then that Damien decided that he would be the one to free the old hunter. As irrational of an idea as it was, he couldn’t bear to leave Gehrman like this when the night finally ended.

He wasn’t sure how to accomplish it, but he would. No matter what it took.


End file.
